


The Wind that Races with the Fox

by Mufflovr, Winterlilith



Series: Naruto Whirlwind Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: One Night Orochimaru and Kabuto attack a village hidden in the northern parts of the world. The village hidden in Glaciers. To obtain a power a family has kept for a long time. Our Hero one Knuckle Head Uzumaki Naruto has come home after returning Uchiha Sasuke to the village. When a young woman appears in Konoha trouble ensures and our Hero's must face battles and conquer the greatest battle of all. Love.





	1. Chapter 1

2 years after Naruto finally brought Sasuke home.

Naruto yawned as he walked the early morning streets of Konoha. He had received a message from Tsunade that team Kakashi had a mission to go on. He rubbed his eyes. His nights weren't too kind to him even though he had brought back Sasuke, helped save the world, and had learned that he was the son of the fourth Hokage, things seemed to plague his being. He was as cheerful as ever but it was his other side that seemed to be falling apart. Naruto looked up noticing Sasuke was in front of him and quickly switched to his bright sunny grin mood catching up with him. "Oi Sasuke!!" Naruto cheered catching up and keeping pace. "What is it loser?" Sasuke asked eyeing him with a cold stare. Naruto made a goofy face. "Geez what's with the hostility....I saved your ass and this is how you always treat me!" Naruto half yelled. "Che..." was Sasuke's response as the two of them walked on. Naruto had his arms up over his head by the time the reached the Kage office building. They both reached for the door. Giving each other a glare and a growl neither one wanted to give it up. They were surprised when the door opened causing them to let go of the handle. A young female Chuunin walked out confused at why two boys were glaring each other down and kind of at a close proximity. She decided her day was getting weirder already as she left them. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hall to Tsuande's office. "Che ...are you always gonna follow me little fox?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto stopped and stamped his feet. "GAH!! SASUKE!!!" He yelled. Sasuke opened the door to Tsunade's office only to be throw back but a flying scroll. "KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!!!!" Came Tsunade's angry voice. Naruto blinked. "Ah that's right you haven't met Grandma's temper." Naruto said with a silly grin. Sasuke glared at Naruto then at Tsunade. Sasuke stood and began to intimated the Hokage. Naruto entered with his arms behind his head while they talked. 'Blah blah blah' was all he heard until a familiar voice saying Sasuke's name. Naruto turned to see Sakura. His eyes changed a bit to happy to somewhat hurt. He had never gotten over the fact that she was going to kill Sasuke and would have killed herself but thanks to Kakashi stepping in, her life along with those who were with her were spared. "Naruto doesn't pull pranks, break rules, or run around like a…never mind there is no third thing." Sakura said. Naruto's face dropped. "S-Sakura-chan, that's not fair!!" he hated it when she still thought of him as a stupid little Genin. Naruto could sense the change in Sasuke and moved over to place his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it was. There's nothing to be upset about." he said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Tsunade's voice broke up Team seven's little party." Sakura, Naruto you two have missions to tend to. Shizune will give them to you in the hall." She said. "Yes Sensei." Sakura said bowing. "Come on Naruto!" She said dragging the boy with her. "Dah..hey...wait I wanna hear what Sasu-" Naruto's voice was then muffled by the closing of the door. 

In the Hall 

Sakura let go of Naruto as Shizune stood before them. "Ah there you two are." Shizune said giving them both a piece of paper. Both began to read their assignments when Sakura's expression changed as she finished the mission report. "Suna? But what would they want Team Kakashi to do?" Sakura asked. "I really don't know myself. All that we know is that the Kazekage has asked that Team Kakashi help out with this." Naruto reread the paper a few times. "Well if it's Gaara requesting us it might mean trouble." Naruto said looking serious. Sakura nodded when a loud "WHAT!! I HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOKAGES FACES!!" echoed from Tsuande's office. The three of them looked at each other before breaking into laughter. 

With a Mission to get ready for Naruto left the Kage office. He peered up on the stone faces to see non other than Sasuke himself. With a smile Naruto hopped on the roof. 

After talking to Sasuke so long Naruto had made his way home to his apartment. Opening the door and entering he began to pack for the mission. After packing his stuff, Naruto sat on his bed. His mind was a mess. He saved Sasuke, the village accepted him, he had friends, he lost his mentor, met his father, saved the world from an evil man's plot to take over the world, and found that two people loved him. Hinata and Sakura. He liked Hinata but, she was always around Kiba and Akamaru. And Sakura, she betrayed him. She made him rethink what he thought of her. He could never love them. He was a demon vessel. No girl in their right mind would want him. He closed his eyes for a bit, before reopening them. He turned his head to see the picture of Team Seven. Whatever it was that kept them together was now long gone. Naruto shook his head. It would be another long night of restless sleep.

The Next Morning at the North Gate

Team Kakashi set out on their mission to the Sand. It had been a long time since Naruto had seen Gaara. Naruto grinned while they travel the three day trek to the Wind Country. The first two days Naruto was impatient as ever. "Naruto calm down!" Sakura kept reminding him. At one point she had had enough of his antics and jumped on him making him fall to the ground with a thud. 

Three Day's Later

 

Finally they arrived in Suna. "YEAAAAAH!!!" Naruto yelled seeing the giant stone boarder that hid the village. Sakura bit her lower lip and stuck her hand out in aggravation. Sai just smiled while Kakashi was praying to a God somewhere to deliver him a new less annoying team. As they reached the border, two guards stood outside the wall. One was dressed in a sort of Anbu-ish attire while the other one Sakura recognized right away. "Kankuro-san!" She hollered. The black clad, makeup wearing, puppet master smiled a bit. "Well if it isn't Team Kakashi!" he said walking up to Sakura. "How ya been?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kankuro shook his head. "Well I see you brought along the squirt as well." he mocked. Naruto stuck his fist in the air and stamped his feet. "Hey!!! I am not short anymore!!" Naruto yelled. It was true, Naruto as well as everyone had grown. Kankuro laughed. "Well anyway I'll lead you to the Kazekage." Kankuro said. "Thank you." said Kakashi.  
As the four of them walked through the village Naruto stared in amazement at the village. The Hidden Sand had a lot to offer. After arriving at Gaara's office, Kankuro knocked then entered following by the rest. Gaara sat at his desk signing paperwork and sealing scrolls as they came in. Gaara looked up and smiled a little as he saw his long time friend. "Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said. "Hey Gaara!!" Naruto said with a grin. Gaara stood from his desk as Naruto walked over. They shook hands with smiles on their faces. "It is good to see you again my friend." Gaara said as they dropped their hand shake. "Likewise!" Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.  
Gaara then cleared his throat to address the others. "Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and..." Gaara paused at the new face. "Oh this is Sai." Sakura said pointing to said person. Sai nodded and put on a fake smile. Gaara felt a bit uncomfortable around this guy. "It's good to see all of you.." He said sitting back down in his chair.  
"As you know we've asked your team for assistance because some Rock-nin have gotten their hands on a new poison. They have taken out a few of our numbers and we seem to need some medical expertise." Sakura nodded. "Other than that we have a great deal of other trouble it seems that two of our shinobi have disappeared. We think that they might have been spies for the Tsuchikage." Kakashi nodded. "The other thing is that we have no available forces to do these tasks. With our numbers out on other missions we need a few to stay and protect the village. This is why I asked for your team." Gaara said finishing his speech. "Right I'll get to work on the antidote for the poison." Sakura said bowing. "I'll escort you there." Kankuro said. Sakura nodded as the two of them left. "Well then I guess Sai and I will start on tracking your missing nin." Kakashi said. "Wait a minute! Kakashi-sensei what about me" Naruto yelled. "You will remain here to help the village Naruto. They will need your shadow clones for protection." Kakashi said patting his shoulder as he and Sai left the room. Naruto huffed in frustration causing Gaara to chuckle. Naruto grinned as he turned to the Kazekage. "Oi oi Gaara can you give me a super cool mission. One with action and I get to kick some ass?" Naruto asked with flames in his eyes. Gaara thought for a moment crossing his arms. "Well well well?!" Naruto asked. "I have the perfect job for you." Gaara said. "REALLY? WHAT IS IT?" Naruto shouted. Gaara opened his desk and searched for something. Naruto stared in awe. After several moments Gaara pulled out a rather old and dusty book. Naruto blinked. "This is a book on the history of the Sand. I was going to assign someone to deliver this back to the Library in the Land of Rivers but I think you could handle it." Gaara said. "You want me to bring back an overdue book?" Naruto asked arching an eyebrow. Gaara simply nodded. "Ugh...well it's better than nothing. Naruto said taking the book from the Kazekage.  
After saying goodbye to Gaara. Naruto left the office and began his journey to the Land of Rivers. A few hours later he had reached the border and set up camp for the night. It didn't take him long to fall asleep under the night's starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Hours Later

Naruto was woken by the sound of distant footsteps. He quickly sprung into action. Kunai in hand Naruto waited for who ever it was. The step were getting closer. Naruto began to sweat. Who or what this person was they didn't seem to slow down. 'It's now or never.' Naruto thought and charged at his assailant. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was on the ground his kunai was somewhere and that he was being pinned by someone sitting on him. "Geez Shorty...you didn't even last very long." came a familiar voice. Naruto blinked and gazed at the woman on top of him. Four ponytails....it could only be. "T-T-Temari-chan?" he asked in disbelief. "Well you finally remember my name shorty." Temari said with a grin. "Uh..yeah..but..why are you here?" he asked. "Well.." she began as she got off of him and stood allowing him to do the same. "I just got back from a mission and Gaara said that he sent you to the Land of Rivers. He said he wanted someone to watch over you..after all Kakashi would kill us if something happened to you after you were suppose to stay in the village." Temari said. "I can handle this mission all on my own!" Naruto yelled getting defensive. "Look shorty, cool off I offered to just accompany you in case bandits or ninja attacked..." she said getting in his face. Naruto got in her face back. "I am not short DATTEBAYO!!!" he yelled back. A glaring contest began. Finally both hmphed and crossed their arms not looking at each other. "We better hurry and get out of the desert if we are gonna complete this mission." Temari said after several minutes. "Why?" Naruto asked intrigued. "It gets real hot in the afternoon....you wouldn't survive it." she said turning and walking off to the East. "H-hey..." Naruto said quickly gathering his things up and caught up to her. "Who died and made you boss?" he asked. "I am a Jonin remember shorty." she said with a smirk as his face fell. "DAAAAHHH!!" he yelled in aggravation. 

Land of Rivers

Naruto and Temari had made it to the Land of Rivers by noon. It would be another hour until they reached the library. Temari sat against a tree resting while Naruto was munching on some soldier pills Sakura did not make. "How..much wonger til we get there?" Naruto asked his face stuffed. Temari shook her head. 'This goof ball.' she thought. "Another hour or so and we should be there." she said closing her eyes and relaxing. "Oh..." Naruto said down fallen. Temari took in a deep breath. Naruto blinked as he watched her relax. She was different then most girls, the way the soft wind blew around her made her seem like an angel. Naruto didn't know what to think. Why was he thinking such things about a girl he knew yet didn't. "What are you staring at shorty?" came her voice as he was brought out of his musing. "Huh what?" he asked dazed. "Do you have a staring problem shorty?" she asked glaring at him. "No!! And quit callin' me short!!! DATTEBAYO!!!" he yelled. Temari rolled her eyes. "Lets get this over with..." she said standing. Naruto stood as well as they continued on. 

The Library was.....was....was....   
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled pointing at the huge building. Temari whacked him over the head. "Will you be quiet!" She snarled. "Dahh ouch!!" Naruto said rubbing his head. Temari sighed. "Just hand me the book so we can get this over with..I have other things to get to." Temari said holding her hand out to him. Naruto took the book out but did not hand it to her. "It's my mission I want to do it!!" he yelled. "Gah fine just hurry up and give it to the librarian and lets go." She said walking up to the steps to the door Naruto behind her. As She opened the door Temari's first impression was it was too quiet for a library. They walked in looking around for anyone around. Temari's eyes narrowed something wasn't quite right. She could feel it. "So where is this person?!" Naruto asked. "Shh!!" was her response as they now stood in the middle of the building surrounded by selves upon selves of books. Temari was never one for superstitions but since her omen with Gaara and Kankuro had happen she now took her feelings seriously. "Oi oi oi Temari-chan!!" Naruto said. Her hand shot out and covered his mouth. "When I say shhh I mean shhh damnit!!" she yelled glaring at him. 

"Ku ku ku ku...well look who we have here" Came a voice out of nowhere.   
Naruto blinked. "That voice!!!" muffled Naruto's voice. Temari blinked and let go of Naruto as she reached up for her fan. A figure appeared out of the shadows. "GAH! KABUTO!!" Naruto yelled pulling out a kunai.   
Kabuto stood there his middle figure tweaking his glasses in place. "Why hello Naruto-kun it has been a long time." he said. "What are you doing here you bastard? I thought you were killed!!" Naruto said pointing at him. "Still as stupid as ever...you'll never be Hokage like that.” Kabuto said with a smile. Naruto growled and charged at him.Temari quickly grabbed Naruto by his jacket and swung him around all while pulling out her fan and opening it. Naruto flew into a shelf that then caused a domino effect to the other shelves. Naruto got up. "What the hell!!!" he yelled. Naruto then realized Temari and Kabuto were no longer standing there but sounds of clanging metal were echoing from somewhere deeper into the building. Naruto shook his head. "Alright..Uzumaki Naruto is ready!!" He said forming his Kage Bunshin hand sign. Several clones appeared. "Right lets go!" Said Naruto as he and his clones made their way though the book shelves. As each clone and the real Naruto ran endlessly though the aisles. The real Naruto was the first on the scene. Temari had literally cleared a huge path of debris of books and wood and was now standing in front of him. "Hey where is he?" Naruto asked. Temari swayed a bit only before losing her balance. Naruto caught her just in time as he realized she had been injured. Her upper left thigh was bleeding and blood was everywhere. "Hey Temari!!" Naruto said. "I'm fine....." she said through gritted teeth. "Where's Kabuto?" He asked. "I stupidly blew a hole in the wall...he escaped...." she said as she squeezed her eyes shut. Naruto then sent his clones through the hole to see if he was still around. After a few minutes the clones came back. "He's gone." said clone A. "Yeah searched everywhere he's long gone now..." Clone B said. "Right" Naruto said as his clones pooffed away. Naruto then went back to Temari. He had laid her on a table and had bandaged her leg up the best he could. Sakura would have to look at it later. "Here Temari I'll carry you back." he said. She sat up."I don't need your help..I'm fine" she said strapping her fan back on her back and slowly trying to slip off the table. Temari winced in pain as she put pressure on her left leg. Naruto stood beside her and helped to stand her. "No you're not...just let me help." Naruto said. "Look I'm fine shorty just let me move on my own." anger apparent in her voice. "Look you're injured, the least I could do is help you!" Naruto yelled. "Who said I need your help I'm a Jonin!!" she yelled back. "Damnit Temari-chan I don't want you to hurt yourself!!!!" Naruto yelled back. He blinked had...had he just said that out loud? Temari blinked as well. "W-what?" she asked. "....well......you're an important person to me Temari..I just don't want you to....you know..hurt yourself..any further." Naruto said blushing a bit while scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. Temari blushed as well. She smirked and lowered her head a bit. "Alright Uzumaki...you win.." she said. Naruto blinked. "Come on let's get outta here we have to report this to Gaara." Naruto nodded and helped Temari climb on his back so he could carry her. "You know....you can call me Naruto.." he said as he made his way out of the library. Temari smirked. "I'll stick with shorty..." she said with humor. "Ah come on." Naruto whined as he left the building. Temari grinned. 'What a goof ball.' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

Naruto had returned to Suna along with Temari. Sakura had finished up with the antidote for the poison. As well as Kakashi and Sai were tracking the missing Nin that were killed by some ninja most likely Rock-Nin. Sakura had healed Temari's injury but Naruto seemed to want to make sure that Temari was alright.   
Naruto had went to visit Gaara one last time before Team Kakashi left for home.   
"So the Chuunin Exams are coming up?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded as she was handing Gaara a few papers from Konoha. "Mmm yeah, I'll be acting as liaison again so things work well as they have before." she said. "YEAH I CAN'T WAIT!!" Naruto shouted causing both sand siblings to laugh. "Temari you might as well go back with them to save you a trip...Tsunade wants the Chuunin Exams done and over with apparently." Gaara said reading a paper from the Hokage. Temari sweat dropped. "Hai hai....I'll start on that now I guess.." she said leaving the two boys in the office. "I want to thank you for helping Temari." Gaara said. "Hey it's no trouble at all." Naruto said with a grin. "You have left me with a great debt that I still owe to you and to Konoha..." he said. "You don't have to owe me anything Gaara...I help my friends out when they are in trouble.." Naruto said. Gaara smiled. 'But I still do owe you everything Uzuamaki Naruto.' Gaara thought.

That Night

Naruto walked down the streets of Suna. Things were sure different here then Konoha. Then Naruto spotted Temari coming from an apartment building. "Oi oi oi Temari!!" Naruto hollered waving his arm. Temari looked up. "Shorty? What is it?" She asked thinking something was wrong. "It's nothing really I just saw you and thought I'd say hello." He said with his trademark grin. Temari smiled. "Okay so you said hello now what?" she asked crossing her arms. Naruto sweat dropped. 'Geez she doesn't beat around the bush does she?' he thought. "Oh well.....I...." Naruto stammered scratching the back of his neck. Temari sighed. "Look I'm really busy I have work to do so-" "Can can you show me around Suna?!!" Naruto blurted out blushing. Temari blinked. "Can't you do that on your own shorty?" she asked arching an eyebrow. "Well I'm still new here..and and...I would rather have one of Suna's finest Ninja show me around." he said looking away. Temari couldn't believe it. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Naruto just grinned and laughed nervously. She absolutely could not believe it. "Aren't you with Sakura?" she asked. "No..." he replied. "Why are you with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Oh please its been how many years since you last asked that?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Umm three?" he said sheepishly. "I never was with Shikamaru he's too lazy to commit to anything." she said putting her hands on her hips. Naruto laughed. "Yeah that's Shikamaru for ya.." he said. Temari laughed as well. "Alright...I'll show you around but this is a once in a lifetime official Temari tour so take notes." she said. "Right!!" Naruto said as they walked off together. 

Three Days Later

Team Kakashi along with Temari had made their way back to Konoha. "FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! Hello Konoha!!!" Naruto yelled as they entered the North Gate. "Ugh I think Sand's in my ear from that sand storm." Naruto said hitting his head trying to get sand out of his ear. "Naruto that's gross" Sakura said punching his head. Temari rolled her eyes. "She has a point shorty." Temari said. "Dahhh who asked you." Naruto whined before he got a chilling feeling of death was upon him. Naruto slowly started to walk away. "Now Naruto be nice to these girls....they will kill you." Kakashi said reading his book while Sai was writing what was going on in his......'diary'. "Ye-yeah okay.." as Naruto seen Sakura's feared 'fake' smile. "W-well then I guess now me and Sasuke can get a little bit of sparring in now." Naruto said punching his fists in the air as he said this.   
"Sorry Naruto but Sasuke is on hospital duty at the moment." came the voice of the lazy shadow wielder Shikamaru Nara. He was leaning against the post building smoking his cigarette. Temari hated it when he smoked. She placed her hands on her hips and looked away. "What happened Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him. "He found a girl..and hey!" Shikamaru said as Sakura took off toward the hospital. "Uchiha Sasuke the traitor is back here?" Temari asked Naruto. "Yeah we brought him back but he's a pain in-   
Hey Sakura wait up!" Naruto hollered taking off after her. Temari blinked. Was she just ditched? "..well then I guess I'll go check in with the Hokage.." Temari said leaving the guys there to stare off into space. "I'll go with you." Shikamaru said catching up to her. Kakashi and Sai were amazed at how fast Sakura and Naruto had just ran.

"Why are you escorting me anyways?" Temari asked him. "What am I not suppose to do my job?" Shikamaru asked. "Well the last couple of times I was here you were as well and yet you didn't escort me then." she eyed him. "Hmm your such a pain..." he said taking a drag off his cigarette. "Will you not smoke around me?" Temari asked moving a bit away from him. "Why does it bother you?" he asked exhaling. "Yeah it does..now put it out." Temari ordered. "You're not the boss of me woman." he said irritated. Temari grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth and chucked it somewhere. "Meh what a pain..." he said reaching for his cigarette pack. "Light another one and I'll blow you away." Temari warned him. "Oh come on....just get over it.." he said pulling one out along with his lighter. "So help me Nara I will have my rematch then you will have absolutely no reason to bug me anymore." she said walking in to the office and shutting the door in his face. Shikamaru stood there scratching his head and walked away slightly confused.

Temari made her way to Tsuande's office and knocked. There was no answer. Temari slowly opened the door but the Hokage was not in her office. Temari blinked. "Shit!" she snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later

Temari had fallen asleep in the clients chair after waiting for the Hokage for what seemed hours on end. The opening of the door made Temari jump up and stand tall as Tsunade entered her office. "Oh Temari, I'm sorry if I made you wait.." Tsunade said. "Oh..no Lady Hokage it was no trouble at all...." Temari lied. Tsunade sat in her chair and quickly wrote in a scroll. "Okay you're signed in." Tsunade said giving Temari a smile. "Thank you Lady Hokage." Temari said waving goodbye and leaving. Tsunade sighed. "Oh man...what a day...." she said exhausted. She eyed a drawer in her desk. The one containing her hidden sake stash and glass. She grinned. "Well I did work really hard today." she said opening the door and taking the sake out.  
Temari left the Hokage's office and traveled down to her hotel that she used every time she visited. After checking in Temari went up to her room and dropped off her stuff. After hitting the local restaurant for some quick Miso soup and then heading over to the hotsprings. Temari made her way back to her room and fell asleep. 

Next Day

Temari woke up around five. Feeling refreshed and ready to start her day. After leaving the hotel and returning to the Hokage's office. Temari set to work signing papers along side Tsunade, who was looking quite refreshed herself. 'Must've got her sake last night.' Temari thought with a smile. It was around six-fourty when Tsunade called it a break for the day. The Exams didn't take very long to sign and deliver the paperwork. Temari wished the Hokage a good day before leaving. Temari made her way around the shopping district and found her favorite shop of all time. After buying some chesnuts, she was leaving when she was caught by Naruto. "Oi oi oi Temari!!!" Naruto said jumping down from a house roof in front of her. Temari blinked. "What is it shorty?" she asked. "Didn't Grandma tell you? I'm your new escort!" he said grinning with pride. Temari sweat dropped. "Thanks shorty but I don't need an escort today..." she said waving him off leaving him there. Naruto shook his head and then caught up to her. "Why aren't you going to do some shopping or whatever girls do?" he asked her. "Unfortunately no..I plan on staying in my hotel room to relax. My leg isn't healed to hundred percent yet." She said. "Oh..." Naruto said crest fallen. "Well well well you should come and watch me train." he said. Temari nearly choked on a chestnut that she was eating as they were walking. "You want me to what?" she asked him trying to clear her throat. "Watch me train..." he said again. "....can I take a rain check on that shorty...." she asked looking at him. "...Oh....i..guess.." he said as he began to walk away moping. Temari sighed. "Alright fine 'I'll watch!" she yelled after him. "YATTA!!!" Naruto cheered. "Be around Team Seven's training grounds in three hours...don't be late!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up to a roof and leaving. "Some how..I feel like I've just been conned." Temari said sweat dropping. She then began he way back to the hotel when a loud chirping sound came from around the corner in front of her. Being curious by nature Temari decided to check it out only to find a very awkward pair of people in a bad position. And one of the said people looked familiar.  
"On a date you two? Even Naruto Uzumaki behaves better than you two." she said looking at the pair of them while popping in a chestnut or two in her mouth. The pair looked at her and began to bicker. Temari smirked. "You two make quite the couple ehh." she said with a grin.   
"WE ARN'T A COUPLE!!" the yelled at her. Temari arched an eyebrow at them as anger was becoming apparent on her face. "I may not know what's going on but nobody yells at me especially strangers and traitors." Temari growled. "Sorry my name is Erika Koorimasu, I’m here visiting." said the girl with lavender hair and blue eyes. Temari brightened up. 'Now here was someone who had manners.' she thought. "Temari of the Sand...I'm here on business." Temari said smiling. The guy hmphed and Temari recognized him right away. "No apologies from the Uchiha traitor?" Temari asked placing her free had on her hip. "What a pity."  
"Drop the traitor shit Sandy. I am back with the Leaf ." he replied coldly. "Last I heard you were on village arrest and can't go anywhere...what a bad boy you've been." Temari teased. "Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked. "Are you threatening me...traitor?" Temari challenged. Sasuke eyed Temari as she reached for her fan. Sasuke was about to say more but Erika had pulled him by his arm away from her. Temari tsked and walked away. 'What an asshole. It was a good thing that Erika girl had pulled him away otherwise there would be Uchiha on a stick.' Temari thought to herself smirking. 

3 Hours Later

Temari had found the training field after an hour or so. That goof didn't tell her it was way off to the East. After finally standing around the Hero's stone for over twenty minutes Naruto appeared with his silly grin on his face. "Sorry if I made you wait Temari I had to teach Konohamaru a lesson." He said. "That's okay...I guess.." she said.   
"Right well are you ready to watch me train?" Naruto asked stretching as he spoke. "Shorty why exactly did you ask to be my escort?" she asked. "Huh..I thought I was doing you a favor..you said yourself you hated Shikamaru. So I thought I'd save ya." He said grinning. "And so your reason to ask me to watch you train is..?" she asked arching an eyebrow. "Cause I like you.." Naruto said mid squat before he realized what he had said. "I-mean uhh" he stammered blushing. Temari was shocked. "Y-you what?” she asked again. 'Shit the cat was out of the bag now.' he thought.

It was as if several hours had gone by. In fact several hours did pass to the point it was almost Dusk. Both Temari and Naruto had been sitting at the Heroes stone talking.   
"I don't see why you don't like me?" Naruto said. Temari sighed. "I do like you....I just don't think I like you like that." Temari confessed. "Well you'll never know until you try." he said. "But I..." she said. Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the face. Temari turned red as a tomato as she was shocked at his forwardness. She then slapped him across the face causing him to look at her stunned. Temari looked away. Naruto sighed. 'Maybe he was doomed to not like someone. Just then he felt something soft press against his lips. It was Temari. She was kissing him on the lips. He was staring at her but her eyes were closed before he knew it she had smacked him again pulling away. Naruto was confused. He then placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss earning him another smack. "Dattebayo make up your mind!!!" Naruto said rubbing his sore face. Temari blinked but then broke out into laughter. "Well?" Naruto asked. Temari bit her lower lip. "Can I give you an answer by a few weeks?" she asked. Naruto sighed. 'Well she was here for a week or so. I can wait.' he thought. "Sure dattebayo." he said smiling. Temari smiled back. "Is it really that late?" she asked looking at the now darkening sky. Naruto smirked. "What?" Temari asked looking at him. "I can't believe I kissed a girl at the twilight hour." he said grinning. Temari smiled. "You goof ball." she said pushing him a bit. "Hey!!" Naruto said pushing her lightly. "Shorty you're asking for it." she said pushing him back. Naruto laughed. What a perfect way to end one's day.


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Week Later

Naruto and Temari walked the streets of Konoha. It was early in the morning. Yet Naruto excitedly babbled on about him taking this year's exams. "You do need to get off the Genin wagon sometime shorty." Temari teased. "Right then I can move up and become Hokage!" Naruto said proudly. Temari laughed. "Or you could be the only Hokage ever to be a Genin." she teased again. "Cahhh Temari-chan no fair!" Naruto said pouting. It was then that the two of them spotted Sakura. "Hey Sakura!!" Naruto said waving. Sakura walked up to them. "Naruto...you didn't tell me you were assigned to be Temari's escort." she said disappointed. "Ahh sorry Sakura I guess I forgot..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Well then you won't mind if I steal Temari for lunch later then?" she asked looking at both of them. "Nah it's cool." Naruto said. "I didn't realize I had a warden telling me where I can go or not." Temari said crossing her arms. "Ahh it's not like that Temari-chan!" Naruto protested. Sakura arched an eyebrow at the use of chan. Naruto had added. She looked at Temari to see she was rolling her eyes as Naruto tried to convince her she wasn't being watched. Apparently Temari didn't mind the new suffix after her name. "Anyway Sakura..I'd love to go...I can't wait to ditch the shorty." She said teasing. "Come on dattebayo don't be so cruel!" he said sulking. Both girls laughed at him.  
After Sakura told Temari where to meet at they parted their separate ways. Temari and Naruto on their way to see Tsunade. while Sakura turned a corner. Anger was apparent on her face. She was losing both of them to girls she didn't know. Outsiders for that matter. Sakura clutched at her chest. Her heart was breaking further. "Have I really lost them?" she asked herself tears falling from her eyes.

Temari had arrived on time to the set place her and Sakura were to meet. Temari stood outside waiting for her when Sakura called out to her. Temari turned and found that Sakura wasn't alone. Temari remembered this girl. She was the one with Sasuke all those weeks ago. Sakura and Erika stopped in front of Temari. "I was going to introduce you to Erika but she said she already met you." Sakura said with a smile. "Yeah we met a few weeks ago you were with the Uchiha traitor." Temari said. Erika nodded.   
The girls walked in and sat down. After ordering what they wanted Sakura decided to break the silence. "So Erika are you enjoying the Hidden Leaf?” she asked as Temari sipped on her tea. "It is different here then in my village. There were..people always in the streets. everyone knew everyone, most of them where ice fishermen and trades people. It was cold, snowy, hidden in a circle of steep ice. The houses were cut and carved out of the ice." Erika said sadly reminiscing. "Pshaw...you should have came to Suna....it's a lot warmer then the ice cube you were on." Temari said setting her tea down. "At least we don't have to worry about finding water." Erika said with a grin. "We have plenty of oasis' around thank you frosty." Temari said eyeing her. "Well you aren't welcome Sandy because you couldn't survive a week in my village.” Erika said eyeing her as well. "Is that a challenge?" Temari asked looking smug. "You bet it is a challenge!" Erika said glaring at her. Sakura blinked. What had she started?  
"Fine then...you'll stay in my village and I'll stay in yours..pick the time and place and I'll prove that I can. Shake on it." Temari said holding her hand out looking smug and ready. "That would work if my village still existed!" Erika said hurt in her voice. Silence hung in the air as the three woman stared at each other. Temari retracted her hand and looked away shamefully. "....gomen." she said not looking at Erika. "...it's not...your fault...it was bound to happen sooner or later." Erika said sadly. "Well then...our food should be here." Sakura said with a smile. The three of them ate in silence as their food was brought to them. After eating the girls parted ways. Sakura left for the hospital. Leaving Temari and Erika behind. Temari was about to apologize again when Naruto ran up to them. "Oi oi Temari-chan and Erika-chan how was lunch?" he asked. "It could've gone better..." Erika said. "Shorty I swear you are watching me." Temari said crossing her arms. "Got a stalker eh?" Erika asked grinning. "He's gonna be a dead one!" Temari yelled pulling out her fan. "Ah ah ah gomen Temari-chan I wasn't"!! Naruto yelled as she chased him down the street not before telling Erika they would meet again with a grin. Erika smiled. 'They make a cute couple as well.' she thought. 

That Night

Rain had began to pour on the sleeping village of Konoha. Everyone was asleep except for a select few.  
One of them was Temari. She had her window opened and was leaning out it as the rain poured down on her. Temari loved the rain. Suna had very little rain fall but it was always the rain that Temari loved. Her thoughts were drifting back to what had happened that day.  
After she had finally chased Naruto down and whacked him for good measure. She hadn't realized the day had flown by so fast. It was Dusk again. Naruto offered to walk Temari back to her hotel which she let him. As they were rounding a corner a couple of the local drunks were standing there. Naruto grabbed Temari and held her close as they walked. She was going to ask what was wrong when the drunks began to shout at him. "HEYYY DEMON GO DIE WILL YA!!" "You killed my son you bastard how dare you walk among us?!" another yelled. "Hey cutie co'mere you don't want to be hanging around a demon." another one with a bottle said. Temari growled. She had had enough of this shit but Naruto steered her on. "What the hell shorty why don't you say something to those assholes?" she asked. "Because there are always going to be people who hate me for what I am and I've accepted that." he told her. "Bullshit you shouldn't take that from them or accept it!" she exclaimed pulling herself away from him. Naruto looked at her. "People know the truth Naruto, They know it was Madara Uchiha who sent the Fox here. The Fourth Hokage is a hero because he saved the village...and you're a hero too for saving the village more times then those bastards can count." Temari said putting her hands on her hips. Naruto looked at her a bit hurt. "Things have changed Naruto..maybe its time you changed too and stopped others from putting you down." She said sternly. Being an older sister Temari knew how to talk to others about problems but this was not a problem she understood fully. He looked at her like a confused child before taking off and leaving her. "....wait Naruto!" she hollered chasing after him. He turned a corner with such speed Temari thought he was a blur. The second she turned the corner he was gone and she stood there out of breathe as a thunderous rumble sounded above her. Temari was confused at his actions and thought she would try to talk to him tomorrow. She headed to her apartment as rain began to fall on her.  
Now she stood here confused and somewhat hurt. 'He could at least explain why he did that.' she thought as she stared out into village with sad eyes. "I have a right to know...." she said angrily. "Stupid shorty...why are you so infuriating?!!!" she growled. She sighed heavy and leaned on the window sill. "Why...does that face you gave me...break my heart..." she asked as she shut her eyes. She would not let anyone see her cry and she kept it that way. "That's it I can't take it anymore...I'm going over there to demand to know what his problem is." Temari said sitting up and walked over to change out of her pajamas which was just some sporty blue shorts and a white tanktop. But decided not to she couldn't wait to beat the truth out of that goof ball. Slipping her shoes on she walked out of her room leaving the hotel and walking to where Naruto's apartment was a breeze. Temari had only wished she had brought an umbrella for she now was soaking wet. But her mind was on a different track then what she was wearing. She had been to his apartment only once. He had stopped to drop off something and she had waited outside for him. Being a keen annalist she only needed to find a house with a red roof take a right and the take a left and go straight to his apartment complex. Finally reaching his room door. She hesitated on banging the door down and demanding his reasoning. She then found herself knocking anyway. It was too late now. The sounds of shuffling could be heard from inside before finally the door opened to reveal one Uzumaki Naruto in his white t-shirt and green boxers standing there.  
"T-Temari-chan?" Naruto asked surprised. He could see that she was soaked from the rain."what..what is it?"he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanna know why you ditched me and gave me that look?" she asked. Naruto looked down then looked back at her with his goofy grin. "What look?" he asked stupidly. "Don't screw with me shorty I'm smarter than that." she hissed. Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know what-" "Naruto I'm being serious...you better answer me or I will find out on my own." she said tapping her foot impatiently. Naruto looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Are you gonna answer me or not!!" she yelled. "Shhh Temari-chan I have a neighbor....come in and I'll tell you...I don't want you to catch a cold.." he said moving to allow her in as she walked by arms crossed. She looked around his apartment. Messy was one thing but other than that looked like a normal apartment for a 20 year old to live in. She turned around as Naruto shut the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. "I'm waiting " she reminded him.  
"Temari-chan....the reason was...." he looked down. "The reason was....that....." he paused. The suspense was killing her.  
"Cause I don't think of myself as a hero....I am a demon...and I'm doomed to be treated like one til I die...." he spoke slowly. Temari's eyes widen with realization. 'He had saved so much....yet no one had saved him from the most important thing...himself.' she thought. Naruto refused to look up. "I am the reason for everything bad to happen here." he began. "I thought if I tried harder I would finally be recognized. And when that happened I didn't know what to do after that....so I went to save Sasuke, cause I promised Sakura I would. And I finally brought him back....so I fulfilled my promise.....then there was nothing .... I didn't have anything else to accomplish except my dream...and that still seems so far off that I can't reach it." Naruto said a sob wracking his frame. Temari looked at him sadly. "Naruto.." she said softly. "So I tried to go back to the way we were once before and it seems that everything is changing around me but I remain the same." tears dripped to the floor. Temari walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Hey....you have changed too....look at you..you're stronger, wiser......, kinder, and you're a person everyone trusts." she said taking his hands into hers. Naruto looked up at her tears still falling down his face. Temari's heart cried out for him when she looked at him. She moved closer to him so that their faces were almost touching. "You are a strong person Naruto...." she said before claiming his lips to hers. Naruto blinked. Temari closed her eyes as her heart beat faster. She loved this feeling. To be around him, To kiss him and to just be by him. Their kiss seemed like an eternity. Temari then pulled back and looked at him.  
".....wow." Naruto said blushing. Temari laughed. "You goof ball..." she said teasing him. She was about to stand up when Naruto leaned back and pulled her down on top of him with a smile. "Hey..shorty..I'm soaking wet....." Temari said surprised. Naruto leaned up to her ear and whispered. "I like you wet...." Temari's face flushed as she stared at him. He just smiled.  
Naruto then rolled so that Temari was underneath him. "W-wait shorty....don't you think this is a bit fast?" she asked him. Naruto shook his head. "I ...like you a lot Temari...." he said leaning down and kissing her exposed collar bone. "How much?" she asked him. He looked at her as a smile crossed his face. "More than enough to say ...I love you Temari...." he said. "Y-you love me?" she stated. "Yes Temari...I love you....I love everything about you...." he confessed. She smiled. "I know you'd never lie to me Naruto...but are you really for sure about this....what if the Kages find out...this could turn into something political..." she told him. "I wouldn't care...as long as I have you....the whole world could mean nothing to me..." he said kissing her but she pulled away after a second. "What about your dream..to be Hokage? If something happened.....you'd be out of favor as a candidate." she said with worry. "I would rather spend five minutes in your arms...then a lifetime without your love..." Naruto said.  
Temari blinked. "Since when were you a closet romantic goof ball?" she teased. "Since I first saw my princess." he said. Temari blinked. "Who would that be?" she asked.   
"That would be you...Temari-hime." Naruto said kissing her again. This time Temari held the kiss. She knew she liked Naruto but the like was strongly growing into something more. Temari surprised Naruto by slipping her tongue in his mouth finding its playmate. Naruto pulled away and stared at Temari. She grinned then giggled. "You know your stuff?" he asked. Temari looked insulted. "I AM twenty-two Naruto....and yes I do know. Do you?" she asked fiddling with his shirt.  
"....thanks to ...Pervy Sage...." Naruto said. "You miss him don't you?" Temari asked placing her hand on his face. "Yeah...." he said sadly. Temari smirked. "What better way to show him you miss him by letting him watch from above?" Temari asked. Naruto blinked then laughed. "What?" Temari teased pulling his shirt up. Naruto smiled and sat up a bit letting her remove his shirt. As soon as it was off Temari tossed it off somewhere. He definitely worked out. Temari ran her hands down his chest. Naruto smiled allowing her to map out his body storing it away in her memory. His hands went to her shirt and he yanked on it a bit. She helped him slip off her tank top and he threw it behind him. He stared in awe at her. She bit her lower lip and turned red as he stared. "You're beautiful." he said running the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Temari took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he did so. She felt happy and safe around him.  
His hands then found their way to her breasts as he began to massage them slowly. Temari made little noises as he continued his touching. He then leaned down to her neck and kissed her there nibbling and sucking as he went. Temari let out a pleasured gasp as he worked. Her hands went for his boxers tugging at them. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I-I can't wait...I-I need you Naruto..." she confessed looking away. Naruto took hold of her chin and turned her head to look at him. He smiled. "You have me." he said claiming her lips once more.  
Naruto's hand began cupping her breasts delicately and his other hand to trace the curves of her bottom and he positioned himself under her stiff nipple, licking it gently while Temari held herself up. She let out a loud moan and Naruto smiled to himself. His hot mouth sucking on her stiff nipples, twirling them about with his hot tongue. She moaned, her hands buckling to the pleasure. God he made it feel so good. "Naruto you big tease." she said between her pleasure. Naruto drew off her shorts and panties and plunged his finger inside of her, feeling the warmth of her. Having a mind of its own his middle finger began to push in and out, steadily pushing up inside of her throbbing pussy.   
Temari let out a whimper of pleasure as Naruto's finger began to ram inside of her. “Naruto…” She couldn't take it anymore she needed him now. Naruto could feel Temari shudder above him, she was enjoying this, enjoying it so much she forgot about him. His cock yearned to be in her, to feel her soft skin around him and something inside of Naruto broke. Naruto turned her over so she was on the bottom. Quickly he positioned his cock over her pussy and felt Temari's arms wrapped around his back. He looked down at her and she gave him a quick nod. Naruto slowly lowered himself in. God it was tight. It felt as though he was going to burst if he moved. It was so warm, it was so soft, it was Temari. “Temari….” He whispered slowly he began to thrust his hips and Temari gripped onto him tighter, biting her lower lip.  
Naruto couldn't stop; he kept on pulling in and out, in and out. His cock searched for that warmed, that softness, oh god it was tight. Before Naruto knew it he had turned into an animal, bucking his hips with all his might. Temari held on for all she had. Her screams of ecstasy fell on deaf ears as she was getting fucked by Naruto. His hard cock rammed inside of her and she felt as though he would tear her apart. His cock reached all the way inside her pussy and she let out a moan throwing her head back. Temari loved it. She loved being helpless in his arms and his thrusts in and out. She loved his strength and power and yet this gentleness about him. “Naruto!” she screamed. It was too much. His hot cock pounding her deep inside, his strong arms holding her, it was all too much. Temari arched her back and threw back her head moaning. In that moment all time was lost. She forgot about everything; every worry or every hurt. She forgot it all to the pure pleasure of being with him.  
“Naru-KUN!” Temari moaned collapsing onto the bed, Naruto following her. Their hot, sweat-slicked, bodies exhausted. Naruto kissed her neck tenderly as he laid on top of her. She rolled him over so that she was on top. He looked like he had fallen asleep already. She smirked. "Naru-kun." she said. He opened his eyes. She pouted a bit. "What happened to my turn..lover?" Temari asked. Naruto just grinned as she forcefully grabbed onto his penis, rubbing it along her wet opening as she let out a moan. “Te-Te-Temari.” Temari let out a whimper as she guided his stick inside of her, feeling the burning heat of his massive shaft hitting her insides. “Tema.” he whispered. She smiled at him, leaning in closer to his ear whispering back. “Fuck me Naru-kun.” the blonde woman sat up, shuttering slightly as her love button rubbed against Naruto. His hot cock squirmed inside of her, hitting her walls as it begged for pleasure and Temari happily replied. Gently she began to move up and down, gliding on his hard dick. Her insides felt as though they were on fire as he moved in and out, rubbing along inside of her. Naruto gritted his teeth, letting out his haggard breath as Temari's soft, wet, folds took him in. Naruto grabbed a hold of the futon, finding bliss as Temari began to move herself on top of him, tossing herself this way and that in pleasure.  
Temari set into a smooth rhythm, taking him in as deep as she could and moving her hips along his shaft. Temari let out an ecstatic moan as she hit him harder and harder, feeling his whole crotch hit against her.vShe loved this, his hot cock filling her insides, burning her to cinders with every movement. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. Temari threw back her head, moaning and thrashing wildly as Naruto's love stick rubbed against her spot.  
“Naruto!” Temari began to bang against him fiercely, trying to push him deeper and deeper, trying to extract all that she could from him when she suddenly stopped. She wanted to take him so much, she wanted him as deep as she could get him but if he wasn't happy then there was no point to it. “Naru-kun. Do you like this? Are you happy?” for an answer he grabbed her waist, moving her along his cock. Naruto let out a grunt as he brought her down forcefully. He could feel himself losing it to the woman on top of him, losing it to her soft folds and harmonic moaning. He wanted to see her happy, he wanted to see her joyous face, he wanted to make her feel special, and if this was how then he would do it.  
Temari arched her back, staring at the ceiling as she let out a wail, his cock rubbing inside of her, hitting her deeply. The heat inside of her seemed to want to burn her to ashes, it was unbearable. She wanted to release it, to let it go free. She could feel it coming, her body going numb all over, tensing in anticipation of release when Naruto grabbed her to him, bringing her to his chest. “Naruto!” she wanted to hit him, why had he stopped her?  
Naruto pulled his cock out, tensing it against her opening as though to tempt her and Temari let out a growl. She tried to put it back in, moving her pussy towards it in an attempt to find more pleasure but Naruto wouldn't allow it, keeping his penis away from her. “Baka!” she pounded her fist against his chest and he laughed, holding her closer.   
“I want to make you happy Tema.” What did he mean? She was happy. Why was he saying that? Why- then Temari felt him enter her again, hitting her deeper than he ever had. “Naruto!” she screamed, holding onto him tightly.  
Gently Naruto lifted the woman up, finding the right angle so he could work. Naruto looked at her pleasured, red face and began to move himself in and out of her, going harder and harder, deeper and deeper with each thrust of his pelvis. The man's hands instinctively went to Temari's firm bottom, gripping it tightly as he pulled her deeper and deeper onto him, sending the woman into a new level. She could feel it now, her near orgasm a distant memory to the one that was approaching. Naruto's dick pounded at her inner wall and Temari felt as though she was melting, as though his penis would burn her up. Her arms holding herself up began to falter as he groped her ass, driving himself deeper and she finally collapsed, looking at his determined face. She held onto him as though her life depended on it, each savage thrust chewing at her insides, bringing that fire higher and higher. With a final interlocking of each other Temari let out a pleasured wail, collapsing onto Naruto's heaving chest as she let the fire inside of her subside.  
She could feel him leaving her, his love fluids flowing inside of her, and she felt special as he held her, stroking her hair. “Temari.” She looked at him and a smile crossed her face. "Hmm?" she answered. "I love you." he said. She smiled at him. "I love you to baka." She said as her eyes began to droop. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. In minutes Temari was out. Naruto tried to avert from sleeping as he watched her face while she dreamed with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

That Morning

 

The Sun rose to greet the day and the inhabitants of Konoha, as several were waking two young lovers were still fast asleep. Temari had her head laid on Naruto's chest as they continued to sleep in despite they were both suppose to be at the Office in thirty minutes.  
Tsunade sat in her office chair arms crossed an an irritated look on her face. "Where the hell are they?!" she yelled causeng some birds outside to fly away.   
Shizune smiled awkwardly. "Oh I'm sure they are coming Tsunade-sama." she said sweat dropping. Tsuande huffed and began to tap her foot. "AIIIEEEEE I'll go find them then!" Shizune said running out the door closing it behind her.  
Shizune then found Kakashi in the hall. "Ah Kakashi will you go and see if Temari is coming in today...Tsunade-sama wants this paperwork done by the next week." she said frantically. "Oh sure Shizune." Kakashi said pooffing away.  
Naruto awoke to the sun shining in his face. He groaned and rolled over on his side noticed something was off. He sat up and found that Temari was no longer there next to him. Instead he found a note with some writing on it. He picked it up and read it. 

Naruto,   
I guess I can't call you 'shorty' anymore. ;)  
Last night was amazing. I love you more than anything.  
And don't you forget it. I went ahead and got you some Ichiraku, it's on   
the table eat it before it's cold. See you later,  
XOXO  
-Temari

P.S. Kakashi stopped by and he knows.

Naruto reread the note three times before setting in down. He smiled. Today was going to be an awesome day. Naruto quickly got up and put on his discarded boxers from last night. He then walked over to his table. Sure enough there was two giant bowls of Ichiraku ramen. He grinned. Now he really loved Temari! After inhaling his breakfast Naruto hopped in the shower then got dressed. After stretching a bit he left his apartment to wait for Temari.  
Noon had came again and Sakura had invited Temari and Erika again for lunch. Erika and Temari seemed to be a bit better friends then the last time they spoke. But Sakura blamed it all on Temari's weird good mode today. After eating the girls started walking around talking about this and that.  
“So Erika, how is it staying with that traitor?” Temari asked walking with her and Sakura.  
“It isn’t all that glorious.” Erika said placing her hands behind her head. “Why is that?” Temari asked. “The guy barely eats anything there, half the time he spends the nights walking around, and if he asks you something and you don’t answer he gets cold. I hate it…he reminds me of my brother when I was younger.” “Well Sasuke is a pretty cold guy anyways; I’m surprised he hasn’t tried killing you.” Sakura said looking at her. “He has a few times but I just give him the cold look a mother gives her child and he just storms off.” Erika said with a goofy smile. “Wow… I pull that with Naruto and he covers his head like I’m going to hit him.” Temari said grabbing her chin and looking at the sky. “Haha that might be partially my fault Temari.” Sakura said looking past Erika at her. “Partially, come on Sakura we all know that you abused him like every chance you can.” Temari said looking at her. “Okay fine! So I hit him a lot at least you don’t have to worry about forcing him to do anything!” Sakura said. “Haha it cracks me up hearing you two talk about how many times Naruto gets beat up everyday.” Erika laughed before they all laughed together. “Erika…” Sasuke said while leaning against a pole. Temari looked and saw Sasuke. 'Hmph the traitor...well Naruto did say I have to be nice to him....pshaw right.' she thought.  
Sasuke asked if he could have Erika from them. As the two began to argue, Temari caught a glimpse of his sharingan. 'What the hell?' she thought arching an eyebrow as he dragged Erika off around the corner. “…did you see it Temari?” Sakura asked glancing over at her. “The sharingan…yeah I saw it…” Temari replied just as stunned as Sakura. “He has to use the sharingan…on Erika?” Sakura asked. “Why…your punches are worse than hers. Why would he have to use it?” Temari asked. “I don’t know…something is up with that.” Sakura answered.  
The girls then decided to part ways. Temari walked with her hands behind her head thinking of....well everything. Things couldn't be any better...  
"Oi looks like I spotted a lost princess." came the voice of one Uzumaki Naruto. Temari paused and then turned around. "Looks like the village idiot has found me." she teased. Naruto pouted as he stood in front of her. "I'm just teasing..." she said wrapping her arms around him. He smiled. "Well back to the office right?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded and let go of him. "Alright escort lead the way." she said as they walked side by side. Temari's hand reached for his as they walked. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. As they walked several heads poked out from a corner. Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Akamaru looked at each other in confusion.

As they reached the office Naruto told Temari about the BBQ deal. "Wait how are you paying for all of them?" she asked him."Well I am the Fourth's son you didn't think he would leave me with nothing." Naruto grinned. Temari was shocked. "You're....you're the Fourth Hokage's son?!" she yelled pointing at him. "Hey dattebayo not so loud...only you and Grandma know." he said trying to shush her. "Why why didn't you tell me..." she asked in a low voice. "Because I only found out my heritage three years ago." he said in a low voice as well. "Pshaw your just making things more and more interesting Naruto." she said shaking her head. Naruto just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

That Night

Temari rolled on top of Naruto tying for dominance. Naruto tried to roll her but she pinned him under her. "I win..." she said in a husky groan. Naruto grinned. "Hai hai Temari-hime you win....." he said. She grinned. "Can we play again?" she asked sitting on his stomach using her index figure to trace circles on his chest. "Vut you always win... what's the point?" Naruto whined. "It's not my fault you can't play Monopoly." Temari said grinning. "Cause you always buy everything...and then by the fifth round I owe you more than what I have..." Naruto pouted. "That's why its called loans Naruto...and you're still in debt from the last time." she said giggling.  
Naruto hmphed. "Aww don't be so mad....." she said ruffling up his hair. He smiled and pulled her towards him making her eep. "I'm never mad..when my princess is around." he said to her. She smiled and took a deep breath. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing really...just..." Temari said pulling herself up a bit to look at him. "When you told me you're the Fourth's son...it just really surprised me....." she said. Naruto blinked. "Well I mean...that....since no one really knows...if someone were to inform the village you wouldn't be treated the way you still are..." she said looking at him with sad eyes. "Grandma and I discussed that....it would only make everyone hate him...and blame the council and all that..." Naruto said looking away. Temari placed her hand on his face making him look at her. "Naruto...this burden you seem to carry, the pain, the loneliness...I don't want you to feel that you need to carry it any longer." she said. Naruto tried to look away but she stopped him. "Keeping things inside...leads to self destruction...you know that...so...let me in..." she said leaning up and kissing him. He broke the kiss and looked at her and sighed. "Okay....Temari....I'll tell you everything." he said. She smiled. "Good..otherwise I'd have to blow you away..." she said grinning. He grinned back.  
They had talked about everything that night. Their pasts, their missions, and their feelings for each other. Temari had fallen asleep on Naruto's bed with Naruto next to her. She smiled as she dreamed. Dreaming of a future, with Naruto. The man she loved.

The Next Day

With the day off from preparing for the Chuunin Exams. Temari slept in for a change. Something she hadn't done in years, It was around noon when she finally dragged herself out of bed. Naruto had woken up early like normal and had left to go prepare for the night out with his friends. After showering and getting dressed Temari wrote a little note for Naruto then left for her hotel. She needed some time to find something to wear other than her usual attire.  
The day seemed to roll by as it was now time for everyone to meet up.   
Naruto was already there when Sakura, Sai, Lee, Shino and Choji arrived. Next was Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. Then finally Ino and Shikamaru showed up. Naruto looked up at a clock. It was getting late past their agreeing time to meet there. Naruto tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "Where the hell are they?" Naruto asked. "You better not be getting impatient with me Naruto!" came Temari's voice behind him. Naruto turned and his jaw dropped. "Ahhhhh T-Temari!!" he stuttered. Temari stood there clad in a purple tank top and matching skirt. Her red sash tied around her waist. "What is it?" she asked irritated. "Ah ah its nothing you look.....hot..." Naruto said blushing. Temari smirked and ruffled his hair before walking inside to go visit with the others just as Sasuke and Erika arrived.

The party was underway! As the events unfolded the group began to finish their meals and bid Naruto a thank you and left. As soon as Naruto said goodbye to Sakura. Temari came out. “Well it is just us and the two…you knows in there.” Temari said. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. What is going on?” Naruto asked. “…well…” she peered in to see the two were talking and still sitting at the tables. “I guess they promised each other something. Hers to him was that she would help make him a better person and his was not to use the sharingan on her let alone see it. She can still see some hatred and darkness in those eyes and she doesn’t like see it.” “So he uses the sharingan to stop her from saying anything he doesn’t want her to say?” “Pretty much.” “He broke his promise tonight then.” “Yes, that is why she got up and walked out…she came out here and cried.” Temari said looking down remembering it. “…that bastard!” Naruto yelled hitting the wall. “Even after he is changing just a bit back into the old Sasuke he still has to go and cause problems with people.” Naruto growled. “I know…but Sakura said for us to leave them be and have them work it out.” “By then she could be dead!” Naruto yelled at her. “Sorry Temari…” Naruto said hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him. “Its alright, he is your friend after all.” She whispered before leaning up and kissing him. “I’m going to go home. I will be waiting.” She said hugging him again before walking off. “I won’t be too long.” He said before walking into the restaurant.   
Temari smiled as she walked to Naruto's apartment. Today she had moved out of her hotel room and moved her stuff into Naruto's apartment. From now on his place was her place. She walked with her hands behind her head as she walked unbeknownst she was being followed. Sakura and Sai and been tailing her now for a few minutes. Sakura glared at Temari. She may have lost Sasuke but she be damned to lose Naruto as well. As Temari made her way up the stairs and unlocked Naruto's apartment and walked in, Sakura began to devise an evil plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Months later:

Temari rolled out of bed. She scratched her head and yawned. She stood in front of Naruto's full view mirror and sighed. The sound of water running told Temari where Naruto was. She then noticed her stomach was sticking out a bit. She blinked and turned to her side lifting up her tanktop. No doubt she had put on a few pounds but she trained everyday and ran around helping Tsunade that surely this little bit of fat would have burned off by now. Temari ran her hand along her stomach. She had definitely gotten pudgy around the middle. She arched an eyebrow thinking on how she had gained this weight and not burned it off. "Maybe those sweet dumplings I've been eating.." she said to herself. She took both of her hands and lifted her stomach a bit. She moved them and watched her stomach bounce a bit. "Better lay off the sweets then..." she said. She continued this for several more times. Naruto came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel as he walked in he saw what Temari was doing. He stared at her in confusion then walked back in the bathroom shaking his head. 'Girls are so strange.' he thought.  
After getting dressed both Temari and Naruto kissed each other goodbye as Temari was off to the office to finish up with last minute Chuunin Exams and he was off to get some training in. Temari's stomach was beginning to bother her the rest of the morning. Pains shot out of nowhere causing her to flinch a bit. After leaving the office Temari spotted Erika on her way to the office. "Well Erika.....or should I say Miss Uchiha?" Temari teased. "Well Sandy...its been a while or should I say Miss Uzumaki?" Erika teased back. Temari put on a grin as did Erika. Temari felt another jolt of pain and placed her hand on her side. Erika blinked. "Been eating too many sweet dumplings Sandy...your getting fat." Erika said pointing at Temari's stomach. Temari growled. "Look's like you need to gain some Icepick." Temari said. "Nice come back Sandy..now if you'll excuse me I need to see the Hokage." Erika said walking past her. Temari blinked then turned to look back at Erika as she entered the building. Temari smile then she walked off to go get Naruto for lunch.  
Temari found Naruto like always at Team Seven's training ground. Naruto and Kakashi looked up to see Temari heading their way. "Alright Naruto you can go take a break." Kakashi said pulling out his book and disappearing. Naruto ran over to Temari. She still had her hand on her side. "Oi..hime what's...." he asked looking at her. Temari looked like she was in pain. "W-what?" she asked. "You look like you're hurt, are you okay?" he asked. "Mmm just some pains in my stomach that's all." she said with a weak grin. "You needed to go see Grandma. Didn't you tell her you were in pain?" he asked. "It wasn't this bad when I left." she said almost doubling over. "Uh-hey Temari." Naruto said holding her so she didn't fall. "I'm taking you to go see Grandma right now." he said gathering her in his arms and running towards the village.

Naruto made his way all the way to the office and barged into Tsunade's office. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING?!" Tsunade roared standing to her feet. "Grandma it's Temari!!!!...she's sick or something." Naruto said setting her down on the floor. Tsunade jumped over her desk and was immediately at Temari's side. "Temari what hurts?" Tsunade asked in a calm tone. "St-stomach..." she said clutching at her stomach. Konohamaru was next to barge in. "Hey Grandma Tsunade I need some aloe for a burn!!" he said holding his hand up with the other one. "Naruto will you tend to Konohamaru and take him to the Hospital. I will help Temari here.." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and did what he was told. He didn't want to leave Temari's side but he knew that Tsunade would take care of her til he got back. Naruto and Konohamaru left as Tsunade began to inspect Temari all over. She was surprised when she came across the same thing she had just done on Erika. "Temari...did you know that you were pregnant?" Tsunade asked her. "W-what?!" Temari exclaimed shocked. Tsunade nodded. "You're a bit over six months didn't you have any symptoms?" Tsunade asked her. Temari shook her head. "Hmm most woman don't have symptoms but for you to not know this long...is very strange." Tsunade said. "Well let's get you over to the hospital for some tests and see what's going on." Tsunade said smiling before yelling for Shizune to help her.

Naruto was about to leave the hospital when he found Shizune in the waiting room down stairs. "Oh Naruto glad I caught you. Temari was brought here a little while ago." she told him. After asking a nurse where Temari was Naruto walked into the room she was in. Temari laid on the bed staring at the ceiling when Naruto came in. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey shorty." she said arriving at her side. "So are you okay Temari.." he asked. She nodded. "Yeah I think so." she said. "Ah Naruto you're here.." came Tsunade's voice from the door way. "Grandma is Temari okay what's wrong?" he asked almost bouncing off the walls. "Temari is fine Naruto just some pressure due to the baby being there. We'll keep her here for a few days just to make sure." she said smiling.   
"Ahh that's good to hear that the baby is......................" Naruto started trailing off. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" he yelled.  
He looked at Tsunade who only smiled then to Temari who was blushing and looking away. "But but but...how?" he asked. Temari looked at him and used her index finger to call him closer to her. He blinked and moved closer. As soon as he was in arms reach she grabbed him and pulled him into a head lock. "YOU BAKA! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SEX REPROCUSSIONS ARE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "AH AH AH AH GOMEN GOMEN TEMARI! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Naruto pleaded as she let go of him. "You two are quite the couple....." Tsunade said. Temari smirked as Naruto rubbed his head. "Wait ....I can't wait to tell Sasuke!!!" Naruto said about to leave. "You're not telling anyone Naruto.." Temari said. "Aww but why?" he whined. "Because like I told you before if the councils get word of this we could be used as a political treaty or worse...." she said. Tsuande nodded. "It's best if no one knows except the three of us. If the council finds out things could go into a political war. That's why it's a good thing to see if the Kazekage will allow Temari to become a Leaf Kunoichi so that this doesn't happen." Tsunade explained.  
Naruto sulked. "Hey come here shorty." Temari said calling him. Naruto was hesitant for a minute but reluctantly walked back over. Temari took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Naruto jumped as something hit his palm. Temari laughed. Naruto grinned sheepishly then looked at Temari. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was still the love of his life. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We're gonna be parents." Naruto said choking back his tears. Temari smiled. "You're gonna be a great father Naruto." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Weeks Later

Temari and Naruto were sitting in their apartment. Temari had sent a message to Gaara to explain what was going on. His response was a 'We will be there in four weeks!!!' He didn't look like he had taken the news well as there were several little doodles of sand killing Naruto. Temari sat on one side of the couch reading about babies and nutrition while Naruto sat at the other side massaging her feet. "Gaara is going to kill me..isn't he?" Naruto asked. Temari looked up from her book. "If he tries that I'll crack my fan on his head." she said simply before returning to her book. ".....dattebayo...." Naruto said worried. Temari turned the page. Naruto looked at Temari. She had this glow about her. Naruto smiled as he watched her. No one could take this away from him. He simply would not allow it. A loud bang and the sound of glass shattering brought them both out of their happy moment. A messenger hawk had pecked the window and broke it. Temari and Naruto looked at each other nodding. Soon they were out the door and arriving on top of the Hokage office. “She is sooo paying for that window..." Temari reminded Naruto. Naruto sighed just as Sasuke appeared next to them. “What is going on?” he asked looking at them. “No one knows.” Temari said looking at him. A few minutes passed before Tsunade turned around and faced them. “We all are here now. I received information not to long ago that an army of ninja was heading down from the Land of Earth. They were heading to the Land of Rice Patties.” Tsunade said before whispered began to disperse amongst the group.   
“I am currently waiting a feed back from our border patrol units about the matter. I called you all here not only to tell you this but to let you know that you are now on call if they decide to make a move towards us. We still don’t know their destination or their purpose for grouping but they both are our enemies so this isn’t to be taken lightly. If you don’t understand ask someone near you after wards but I would like to make a list on whose here to give to Shikamaru later if something does decide to happen so he can start making up some strategies. Individual questions can be asked after your name has been given. Furthermore I would like to say-” “LADY TSUNADE!!” Shizune yelled as she ran through the crowd. “What it is?” “Anbu reported in…it is definitely Sound shinobi and Glacier Shinobi. They have started a formation towards our direction.” Shizune said to her. Sasuke’s face grew with shock when he heard what two units it was.   
“Sound…again?” Temari asked looking at Naruto before Sasuke. “Sasuke did you know anything about this?” Naruto asked looking at him. Sasuke was still in shock to hear that Erika’s village was involved with the Sound. “Most likely Kabuto has made a move…” he growled. “You think…but who are these Glacier Shinobi?” Naruto asked. “…that you would have to ask Tsunade…” Sasuke said continue to glare at the thought of Kabuto planning an attack on them. “Alright I want everyone to hurry and sign your name. Shikamaru I want to meet with you in the mission hall, Sasuke I want to speak with you before I meet with Shikamaru, everyone else stay close for the signal to regroup for you stations and orders. Dismissed!” Tsunade ordered out. Everyone left.   
Temari and Naruto walked side by side as the walked down the street. "Must more war be fought?" Naruto asked looking down. Temari nodded. "So long as the ninja system works and others desire power..." she responded crossing her arms. ".....Temari." Naruto began. She blinked and looked at him. Naruto stopped walking and balled his fists. "I..........I don't want you to fight." he said. "Naruto...be realistic....all available ninja must help out.....besides I'll be fine....." "No you won't!!" Naruto interjected. "...I...don't want to lose you." he said tears falling down his face. "Naruto." she said moving over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anyways....I promise." she said. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "How...can you be so sure?" he asked. Temari moved his arm from around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach. "Because.....I....WE...have to raise out little one...so I'm not about to up and die before I get to see our baby grow up." she said grinning. Naruto smiled back at her. "Temari." he said.

Hours Later

Naruto had left to get in some training with Yamato and Kakashi leaving Temari at home. She was watering some of the plants on the window sill that they had when a yellow bird fly near her and landed on the edge. Temari stared a bit as she then took the scroll from its neck. The bird then quickly flew off. Temari unsealed the scroll and read its contents. She would be separated from Naruto. She sighed a bit and rolled the scroll back up. She would give it to Naruto when he returned.

Then Tragedy stuck.

A messenger hawk appeared high over the training field. "Looks like the enemy has engaged in battle." Kakashi said. Yamato nodded. "Naruto its time to go." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded as the three of them took off toward the office. Arriving Naruto got word that it was Sasuke fighting the Koorikage. Wasting no minutes Naruto made his shadow clone hand sign and went to alert the others. The real Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato quickly left to help the villagers evacuate.

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled landing next to Sakura as she caught her breath. “Naruto what are you doing you aren’t suppose to be this far up!” Sakura said to him. “Don’t worry I’m not the real one but word from Grandma Tsunade.” “What is going on some slipped through to the village?” “The Koorikage did he’s fighting Sasuke alone since the Anbu with him where killed.” Naruto explained. “What no way…Sasuke can…take him” She said as she dodged debris that came from a tree. “Things seem bad here do you any of you need help?” “No I think we can take them but we will probably need someone if it just leaves us against Kabuto.” She said looking at him. “Alright just have Sai send word if you need anything.” “Right.” She said as the clone dispersed. Sakura quickly punched a few Sound nin knocking them out before moving on ahead.

Temari was gearing up for battle as the apartment began to shake. She snapped her fan in place just as she received a kick to her stomach. She placed a hand there and smiled. "You're the reason that I can't get killed...." she said tying her headband around her forehead. Temari then raced out the door to help. She couldn't believe this much Sound nin had got in. Summoning a few jutsus at them she quickly started to make her way further into the village.  
Temari was almost to the Hokage's office when she bumped into Konohamaru being attacked by five Glacier Nin. Temari used a series of jutsus and some good old fashion whacks to the head to take them down. "Temari-nee-chan." Konohamaru said. Temari was breathing heavy. 'I think I've used up too much chakra.' she thought wobbling a bit. Konohamaru walked over to her. "Temari-nee-chan.” he asked again. Temari stuck her fan in the ground and leaned on it. Temari felt her strength was draining. 'Wha-what's happening?' she thought losing her balance. Konohamaru quickly caught her the best that he could. "H-hey Temari-nee-chan?!" he yelled but Temari was unconscious. Shizune came out just in time. "Shizune-san Temari-nee-chan is is..." Konohamaru stuttered. Shizune quickly was at his side. "Let's get her to Tsunade right away." Shizune said helping him carry her inside.

Naruto found Sakura again. "Sakura how ya holding out?" Naruto asked as he quickly dropped kicked a Glacier nin. "Keeping up..." she said knocking a Sound nin into another Sound nin. A scream then erupted out of nowhere.  
“That was Sasuke yelling.” Sakura said with Naruto next to her as they ran to that side of the village. They turned they ran to the area they were in to see Sasuke sitting on the ground shocked as Erika had blocked the attack from Erik.   
As the events began to unfold. Tsunade was watching over Temari. Apparently Temari's chakra had been halved due to her pregnancy. She sat at her desk arms folded, Temari over on the floor with Konohamaru sitting next to her. Tsuande was about to ask Shizune on what was going on when her door banged open revealing a frantic Sasuke Uchiha. “LADY TSUNADE!!!” Sasuke yelled breathing heavy. “Sasuke, what's wrong?” Tsunade asked. “Erika!! She was badly hurt by Erik!! She’s at the hospital!! You have to come!” he yelled on one breath. “Come down-.” “She was stabbed all the way and has lost a lot blood!!” He said taking off out of the room. “Jeez…these young men and their first love…wait did he say stabbed…Oh god!” Tsunade said following him out of the room. “Did Naruto show up too?” she asked. “Yeah he said he would finish off the rest…” Sasuke said. “Go help him.” “But-?!” “She will be fine just go.” Tsunade said pushing him off towards the way the fight was at.  
Just as Sasuke left Tsunade had some Anbu help her bring Temari to the hospital. As they arrived Tsunade checked Temari in and the nurses quickly went to bring Temari to an available room.


	10. Chapter 10

While Naruto had been fighting using what ever chakra he could muster to defeat the remaining Sound-nin. Kabuto had fled again. Sasuke then showed up and with a combined Rasengan and Chidori the reaming enemy ninja were killed. Naruto then quickly ran back with Sasuke to the hospital.

Later that Night

Sasuke and Naruto ran down the hallway turning corners until they ran into Sakura who had a grim look on her face. “Erika how is she…?” Sasuke asked. “She’s in there.” Sakura pointed to the door next to her. Sasuke then barged in. “Erika!!” he yelled before the door shut completely. Naruto started to follow when Sakura stopped him. He looked at her and she just shook her head no.   
After a short farewell from Erika she slipped away from everyone. Temari opened her eyes staring at the familiar hospital ceiling. She had gotten a bad feeling and sat up holding her head. “ERIKA!!!!!!” Sasuke yelled. Sakura by now was in sobs and Naruto stared blankly at the door shaking. “You couldn’t…?” “She…lost…too much blood…”   
“What about…” Naruto could barely say the thought. “Sakura what about the-?” Naruto started as Sasuke walked out carrying the child with a smile on his face. “Naruto…Sakura…I want you to meet Sesuke Uchiha…” He said looking down at him. Naruto walked over and looked at him. “Damn he looks like you!” Naruto said getting close to him. Sesuke opened his eye up but immediately shut them. “He even has your eyes!” “Shut up you loser before you wake him up…” Sasuke said growling at Naruto. “I’m so sorry Sasuke I should’ve had Erika here-.” “It is alright Sakura…it wasn’t your fault that Erika is…what is important now that I keep my promise to Erika and take good care of him.” Sasuke said looking at Sakura but then looking down at his son. Sesuke opened his eyes again after a small yawn and looked up at Sasuke and then made a small noise. “..Hmph…that’s my boy…” Sasuke said smiling. 

Tsunade then turned to Naruto."Shouldn't you be with Temari?" she asked. Naruto blinked. "What where why who!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit him over the head. "Down the hall to your left." Sakura said pointing to the door where now Temari stood from. Naruto quickly ran up to Temari looking her over. "I'm not dead you idiot!!" she said whacking him over the head. "Ouch..Temari-hime..." Naruto whined holding his head. Temari smiled. "You're such a baka." she said grabbing his chin and leaning in for a kiss. Tsunade smiled before leaving. Sakura however was not thrilled at all. 'Naruto...Sasuke......both of you are now no longer within my reach.....' she thought turning and walking away. Anger now apparent on her face, she began to set the plan she had devised into motion. 'I shall get my revenge.' was her final thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

'After Erika died...things seemed different. I no longer was able to make comebacks to her wise crack insults. Or see Uchiha Sasuke have a genuine smile on his face. That day, I remember it well. The sky had not stopped raining since she passed. Naruto tried to be cheerful but, nobody could really smile that day. We stood there in the rain. Saying our farewells to her. I was the last to leave. I smiled and promised her that if Sasuke ever needed help I would try to help him. A couple days have gone by. Sasuke is staying up at the hospital because Sesuke was premature. Tsunade said it may take a while for Sesuke to be able to go home with Sasuke. Naruto and I see him playing with him when I go in for my daily check ups. I can feel my own stirring inside me. I can't wait to hold him. We found out it was a boy yesterday. I gave Naruto the job to name him. He's been throwing names of food out onto the table. But finally he picked a name. We named him Ichigo. My brothers stopped by and surprised me. They were able to transfer me to become a kunoichi of Konoha along with a few choice words to Naruto. I know Naruto would never hurt me. They worry to much about me. These day's seem to fly by fast. Soon I'll hold my little Ichigo in my arms. And I hope he grows to be like his father. Just not Sesuke's rival.'

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time two girls who loved the Naruto Series started to write together about the misadventures of the characters. The stories started as two fanfictions. One Written in the Uchiha POV. The other in the Uzumaki POV. From there hi jinks ensued. And what started in 2010 as a shit and giggles story ended up to be 9 Word Documents full long story. Now while the series is missing MAJOR key parts, some documents did not survive the recovery of one old laptop. There are still key documents that were the beginning of it all. So without Further Adu I will be posting these. Whether or not the co-writer of these stories still has those documents is unclear. All I can say is I will share what I have and whatever is missing or if things have been eaten from the story its best to...leave little notes and I will try to the best of my brain remember what was there. Anywho enjoy the first story. I will not edit anything as I am pretty sure its been edited tons of times. Whatevers there is there.


End file.
